Old Loves
by Pure Yet Dark
Summary: "I'll miss you Gary! Remember I'm going to wait their no matter what, and if you're not there I'm going to hunt you down and make you battle me. Eevee vs. Staryu you understand me Oak." Why Misty was at the river where she met Ash. Egoshipping! On Hitus for editing! Beta Reader Wanted! Details inside!
1. Leaving Pallet Town

Old Loves

Preface: Leaving Pallet

"I'll miss you Misty. How come you've got to move away anyway? Can't your parents just open a gym here in Pallet Town?" Whined a spiky haired little boy wearing a t-shirt with an Eevee on it, he pushed his hand through the already messy brown hair. The little girl next to him with fiery orange hair frowned at the boy holding a Tentacool plushy.

"I asked them the same thing Gary, but they said that the League wouldn't let them because Pallet Town's to small apparently. What do they mean to small? Its huge here I mean look at all people here to see us off. Promise me you'll make friends with the new kid who's going to live here okay. I don't want my bestest friend to be lonely until we're ten okay." Misty told him holding out her pinky finger. "Now you better promise me we'll meet up next to the hidden river when we turn ten okay." Gary smiled widely and squeezed the girls pinky when her older sisters suddenly surrounded them, well two of them anyway Daisy was out on her pokémon journey at the moment.

"Gary don't tell me you two promised to get married or something." Violet teased the two six year olds. Gary wrinkled his nose and Misty acted like she was barfing.

"Vivi leave us alone! Go say bye to your boyfriend! You to Lilly I'm not ever going to get married ever!" Misty proclaimed alerting Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower that Gary was saying goodbye to Misty.

"Now Violet, Lilly, leave your sister alone or Misty gets first pick of the bedrooms when we get there!" Mr. Waterflower said getting the older girls away from younger children. "Now Gary tell your Grandpa we're sorry we couldn't come over to say goodbye but we have leave now a matter a fact. Misty say bye to Gary we'll be waiting in the van." Mr. Waterflower said ruffling Gary's messy hair.

"I'll miss you Gary! Remember I'm going to wait their no matter what, and if you're not there I'm going to hunt you down and make you battle me. Eevee vs. Staryu you understand me Oak." The little girl threatened as Gary nodded like the scardy cat cause he knew Misty could beat him and Eevee any day. Suddenly Gary started digging through his pockets for something.

"Misty I have something for you! Grandpa said it was a Water Stone and that Eevee and Staryu can evolve from it! I know that we weren't going to evolve our pokémon like that anytime soon so I made you a necklace from it! Do you like it?" Gary asked just before Misty glomped him.

"I love it Gary! Thank you so, so, so, so, so much! Remember Hidden River when you turn ten! I'll be there since I'll be ten a week before you. Later Gary!" Misty ran to the car happily and jumped in hugging her plushy tightly as she waved wildly out the window until her friend was just a little blurry dot smiling at the necklace in her hand. Yea in four years she would be there and she hopped he would be there to.

Me: Well how do you guys like my first attempt at Egoshipping? Bare in mind that this is before Ash was in Pallet Town and stuff. Everything that happens in the anime does happen. Well tell me what you think and if I should continue. I'm out! 8 )


	2. A Deal

Old Loves

Chapter One: Ten Years Later

"Daisy I'm taking the day off so you're in charge of the gym!" The sixteen year old gym leader yelled as she pulled her bike out of the garage dusting it off. The blond girl poked her head out the door to see Misty riding away from the house.

"Why is she still going to the river? I thought she gave up on him coming a long time ago. Or maybe she's going to think about Ash again or something. Whatever better get the gym ready."

Misty actually had given up on both of the boys spoken about by Daisy. Gary, her childhood best friend and Ash her old crush. She just found that Hidden River was a very good fishing spot having seen a family of Dratini once at during her long waits at the river. Half an hour later she had finally reached the river and was locking her bike to a tree since she didn't want another kid stealing it and destroying it again. She whistled as she got her tackle ready and threw her lure into the water her faithful Starmie by her side for company.

"Hey Red what are you doing so far away from Ashyboy?" Misty jumped as she heard a familiar voice. She turned her head slightly as she looked at Gary Oak and his loyal Umbreon walking up to her.

"What did you not hear Oak? I had to take over the gym a few years ago and haven't traveled with Ash since. I decided to make my sisters work for once while I relaxed by fishing." She told him ignoring the annoying nicknames. "Why are you here then?" She asked him patting the spot of grass next to her. He sat down and observed her Starmie.

"I once told my friend I'd meet her here on my birthday so we could travel together, but when I turned ten I had an ego and well I thought I didn't need anyone but my cheerleaders then." Misty nodded knowing how Gary used to act. "She told me she would always be waiting on my birthday at this river and would force me to battle her. I just wondered if she was still waiting for me, and what do a find a hot tempered tomboy fishing." Misty glared at him and continued fishing.

"Well I've been here for five hours and it's only been me and you. Wait does this mean it's your birthday Oak?" Gary nodded and Misty smirked looking at Starmie who nodded. "Well how about I battle you, I made a promise to a friend way back when to kick his ass so since you're here wanting a battle I'll give it to you." Gary looked at her surprised but then smirked at her.

"Alright you're on Misty, but let's make this interesting. You've been cooped up in that gym for years now so how about if I win you come with me to Hoenn. You win I'll help you out at the gym alright." Misty nodded at the terms of the bet. Ether she goes to a region with pokémon she doesn't know much about or she gets free labor at the gym it was a win, win for her.

"Sounds good to me Oak. Alright Starmie lets kick some arrogant ass!" Starmie flashed brightly and gets into battle position. Gary smirked at Misty's most prized pokémon and silently threw his pokéball at them revealing Electivire. "Do you want me to come with you that badly you pulled the type advantage on me? That's low Gary."

"What we never said what pokémon were to be used did we? Now Electivire Thunder Punch!" Electivire nodded to Gary and ran at Starmie electricity coring through his body to his fist. Misty and Starmie didn't look at all worried about the incoming electric attack, in fact Misty smirked confidently.

"Starmie doge and use Swift then Psychic!" Starmie jumped over Electivire turned around and turned and shot a bunch of stars at Electivire who fell then flinched at the attack on his mind.

"Electivire while it's close use Thunder Punch!" Electivire quickly hit the star pokémon and broke its jewel stating that it was unable to battle. "Good job Electivire."

"Good job Starmie take a long rest. So Gary when do we leave for Hoenn so I can tell my sisters." Misty asks reeling in her fishing line and putting away her things.

"Well there's a ship leaving for Hoenn in three days at Vermilion Harbor I'll buy your ticket and pick you up in my car alright." Misty nods and hops on her bike and starts to pedal away smiling softly to herself.

Gary watched her leave a feeling of friendship he hadn't felt since he last saw his childhood friend rose up from him leaving him confused Misty had promised a friend to kick his ass, and he had promised to get his ass kicked, did that mean..? Gary quickly shook that thought out of his head frowning at himself. Misty couldn't possibly be the girl from his childhood it was just a coincidence they had met up here. With his thoughts now returned to sanity he started the long walk home to pack his bags a smirk on his lips the entire time.

**A/N: Well that took longer to finish then I thought it would. I'm very sorry for the delay folks I've had a lot on my mind recently with school and everything. Gary was so close to the truth but then he dismissed it as nothing. *Sigh* What a shame, if only they knew. Well I hoped you enjoyed it please review. Oh and pretty please with a cherri berry on top check out the sample chapter of Silence and tell me what you think! **

**Lot's of love,**

**Mayndrewfan123**


	3. Authors Note up for adoption

Hi everyone, Pure Yet Dark here.

I'm sorry to say that I will be abandoning this story until a later date, or maybe forever, I'm not sure at the moment. I am sorry I've made you all wait for so long but I've lost my passion for the story and if I do continue it I'll be completely tearing the story apart and making an almost completely different plot. I want to thank all of you that have enjoyed Old Loves and stayed with it until now.

I also want to say that, if you're interested in adopting the story send me a PM, not a review saying so. I really do loveeach of the stories I write but I think in this case it would be best if the story was passed down to another who would enjoy writing it more.

Again I'm really sorry, but I just don't have the spark of interest in it anymore. I'm also putting a similar note on my other story Power of the Night which is also up for adoption if you're willing to take it on.


End file.
